With the number of mobile devices in use, and their ever increasing capabilities, charging and syncing has become an everyday task for millions of people around the world. The batteries in most modern devices, if used regularly, are typically dead by the end of the day, and many need repetitive charging throughout the day. Many users keep the charger cable in their bedroom for easy access at night, as well as in their vehicles to charge while driving.
The problem arises when the user tries to plug in their device in a dim/dark environment like a dark bedroom or in a vehicle at night. The charging port is typically recessed into the phone and trying to find it by touch alone is difficult. In addition, the connectors will only plug in when inserted right-side up.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0032554 to Yang is directed to a cellular phone car charger with an illuminating function comprising a power connection plug, a conductive cable, a charge connector and an illuminating device. The power connection plug is connected to a power socket within a car for providing a charging power source. However, the illuminating device uses the charging power to illuminate surrounding areas, and the on or off state of the illuminating device is controlled by a mechanical switch.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0194906 to Arkin et al. is directed to a lighted accessory connector that includes a first end connected to a conductor cable and configured for connection to a voltage source, and a second opposite end connected to the conductor cable and configured for connection to an electrical device. A light source automatically illuminates upon connection of the first end to the voltage source and cannot be selectively switched on/off.
Conventional approaches, such as those described above, may not directed light toward the charging port of the phone or may include automatic illumination when the connector is plugged into the power source. Furthermore, such conventional connectors may also be difficult to determine right-side up in the dark.